The present invention relates to furniture and, more specifically, to furniture leg attachment mechanisms and related components.
Many pieces of furniture have rigidly attached legs. Pieces of furniture with long legs, such as tables, are often delivered to the end consumer without the legs attached. The furniture takes up less space and is easier to transport without the legs already attached. The furniture suppler or the end consumer must then attach the legs to the furniture.
Typically legs are attached to furniture using brackets and screws. Several problems result from this type of leg attachment. One problem is that it can be complicated to assemble the legs to the furniture. With bracket and screw assemblies, it is necessary to work with several small parts. It is often difficult for an end consumer to figure out where each part needs to be connected, and there is a danger of losing some of the parts, especially smaller parts like screws. Another problem is the ability of the furniture to withstand force. If the bracket and screw assembly is not robust enough or the legs are not properly attached to the furniture, the furniture may buckle or collapse under heavier loads. Yet another problem with bracket and screw assemblies is that they are aesthetically unpleasing. Often, these assemblies are plainly visible after the legs are assembled, for example, from the side.